


Trouble in Silver Hills

by Shadowhenshin



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhenshin/pseuds/Shadowhenshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is excited when a chance for action gives him an excuse to forget about his longing for Jen, but the threat seems to be bigger than he assumed, a sorcerer copying Rita Repulsa plans to resurrect a dark, forgotten foe. Wes and Eric must join forces with a new friend, a former Ranger, to stop the evil plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Silver Hills

It had been almost a year since Wesley Collins had his fateful departure from his love from the future. From that moment, everything seemed to tunnel into a vortex of swirling events. Most things he forgot, they just melted into the pot, leaving little to no taste on in his mouth. He fought depression with work, and that helped, mostly.

He sat alone at his desk, a tall stack of paperwork towered over him. He had assumed leading the Silver Guardians would have been nothing but action, unfortunately, he was wrong. Without the mutants from the future, Silver Hills didn't have much crime the police couldn't handle.

"You look a little bored Wes." The charming yet equally cocky voice of Eric Myers called from the door. Wes looked to see his best friend/former enemy, with a cocky grin on his face. "We've got trouble."

Wes could help but smirk back. He hated paperwork, he craved action. "Is it more stray Putrids?" He asked, referring to the creatures that occasionally leaked from Turtle Cove.

"No," Eric said plainly, "Our men don't seem to know _what_ they are, that's why they're calling us."

Wes stood up, arming his pistol and gently running his hand across his Chrono Morpher. "Let's go."

* * *

Rocky DeSantos ran for his life. The silver swordsman stalked close behind, moving in an eerily casual manner. They moved through the thick wilderness, through branches and sticks. Rocky's time as a boxer granted him strong reflexes, but the swordsmen simply sliced through anything in his path.

"Running is meaningless." The swordsman taunted. "I've never once lost my prey."

"Well, you've never hunted me!" Rocky said, turning around and arming his Zeonizer. "Zeo Ranger Blue!" He yelled as blue light enveloped him.

Zeo Blue clashed blades with the swordsman. They dueled, each of them swinging and blocking. They were both heavily trained, and their endeavor seemed almost like a dance.

"Zordon tough you well." The swordsman said. "Shame he's dead now." The knight swung up, knocking the weapon from the Ranger's grip. He then slashed into Zeo Blue's armor, sending sparks across his body.

Zeo Blue staggered around, arming his blaster and firing at the warrior. "Zordon is gone, but his power flows through me, through every Power Ranger, and as long as we exist, Zordon will live on."

"Cute." The swordsman said, deflecting the blast with zero effort.

The villain became a blur of motion and before Zeo Blue could react the pain shot through him as the swordsman sent countless blows across his armor. Zeo Blue fell to the ground and demorphed.

The swordsman towered over Rocky. He laughed bitterly and swung his blade down.

Rocky felt the rush of the steel, but no impact, instead his Morpher fell to the soft earth. The swordsman lifted the two piece Morpher into his silver hand.

"Thank you for the cooperation." The swordsman said before disappearing into the wilderness.

* * *

Wes and Eric drove toward the source of the disturbance. Accompanying them were six Silver Guardian officers. They all sat patiently, silently waiting for the battle. Wes felt gitty, it had been months since he last saw action, most of his time were spent pushing papers and signing grants to rebuild parts of the city that had been wrecked by the Rangers.

The S.U.V skidded to a halt and all the officers rushed out. Eric and Wes moved first, their pistols drawn and prepared to fire. The place seemed eerily empty, nobody was around, everything was still and void.

The area was suddenly filled with a strange noise, the two Rangers stood back to back preparing the worst. The sound was horrible, yet almost comical, clay rubbing against concrete.

The creatures that stumbled to the scene were unlike anything the Time Ranger had seen before. They were made of a strange gray clay, with their faces molded into some vague expression of anger.

The Silver Guardians fired into the monsters, leaving giants holes in them and reducing them to crumbling dust.

A dozen more of the creatures appeared, along with them was a figured wrapped in a brown cloak. The figure moved silently with the grunts, pale blond hair leaked from the inside of the cloak.

"I've seen these guys before…" Eric mumbled. "Putty Patrollers, foot soldiers of Rita Repulsa."

"Rita Repulsa…" Wes echoed, thinking back to his childhood, watching the original Power Rangers on the news. "She's long gone, though."

"Gone." The cloaked figure said, "but not forgotten." The figure drew back her hood, revealing an attractive young female. She lifted her hand, it glowed with a dark pulsing light. Wes watched in horror as three Silver Guardians were flung back into the nearest building.

Wes and Eric armed their Morphers.

"Time for, Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

The two Rangers charged at the Putties. Time Red swung his Chrono Saber into the nearest Putty, slicing its head clean off.

The Quantum Ranger swung his Quantum Defender at the blond haired girl, but she moved at an unseeable speed. She launched an orb of dark energy at the Ranger, knocking him down.

"I'm am the heir to Rita's glory, the Dark Sorcerer Althea."

"I don't care who you are." The Quantum Ranger said, "Just give up on this bullshit."

Althea smirked, using her dark magic to send the Ranger flying into the side of a building.

Within the sound of battle, Wes heard something, hidden within the chime of plasma and the crumbling rock, another noise echoed around.

Dark energy surrounded the Quantum Ranger, pinning him to the ground. He struggled, but her magic was too powerful. "You Rangers are nothing compared to what I had assumed you'd be. I was foolish to even waste my time on you."

The noise Wes noticed became apparent to everyone else in the area, but by now the source wasn't a mystery. Althea didn't have to react, didn't have time to dodge the motorcycle speeding at her. The rider dismounted right as the six hundred pound hunk of metal hit her square in the chest.

The rider kept his black helmet on as the Putties surrounded him. He knife-chopped an oncoming Putty and did a round kick that knocked the head off another Putty.

Althea shot the motorcycle at the Rangers, missing and instead crashing it into the black S.U.V.

"Hey." The rider proclaimed, "That wasn't cheap!"

"Put it on my tab." She spat and disappeared.

The two Ranger demorphed and crowded around the rider. The rider removed his helmet, revealing a kind yet serious looking face. He smiled at the two commanders. "So these are my successors, tell me, which Red Ranger is the leader here."

* * *

Back at the Silver Guardian H.Q Wes and Eric interviewed the strange motorcyclist. He sat calmly as the two Rangers gave him a skeptical look.

"Let me get this straight," Wes said, "You're the first Red Ranger."

"Yeah," He replied with a look of amusement, "But I like Jason a lot more."

"Where's your Morpher then?" Eric asked. "Why didn't you flash it out when you came to save us?"

Jason sighed and set his smoldered Dino Buckler onto the table, "Got fried years ago, sure I could use it, but it'll probably kill me."

"So who was that girl?" Wes asked, "It seemed like you were tracking her."

"She's just a wanna be sorceror, a human who managed to find one of Rita's spell books. Normally she wouldn't be much of threat, but she's made some dangerous friends." Jason paused, "I'm not sure what she wants, but Rangers all around have been getting their Morphers stolen, and I think she's behind it."

"I don't like the sound of that," Eric said.

"Do you have any idea of what to do?" Wes asked.

Jason grinned. "Yeah, I do. I know what she'll be after next, so how about we get it first? Wes, Eric, I need you both and me to go on a little road trip, we're getting the Sword of Light."

* * *

Althea met with the swordsman right outside of Silver Hills. The warrior showed the sorcerer the newly obtained Zeonizer.

Althea smiled, "Very good, Delu." She took the Morpher and stored it in a small pocket dimension. "We're getting closer than ever to achieving our goal."

"Yes." Delu agreed. "All we need now is the Sword of Light." The swordsman bowed. "We have but one problem, those pesky Power Rangers."

Althea huffed. "Them? They're nothing compared to the power we have."

"That may be true," Delu said, "But they have the power of Zordon, and that should never be underestimated."

* * *

Jason, Wes, and Eric drove to the rubble of the Power Chamber. The sight filled Jason with a deep sorrow. Every fond memory of Zordon and his fellow Rangers stabbed into him, filling him with a strong sense of horrid nostalgia.

He watched as Wes and Eric sifted through the rubble. They didn't understand what this place means. Sure, they're Rangers, but they're Rangers of a different age. A post-Zordon world where things aren't solved by a floating head and everyone is for themselves.

"Are you sure it's here?" Eric asked. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life looking through this junkyard if nothing's here."

"This isn't a junkyard," Jason said, "It's a history lesson."

Eric laughed. "Some history you got here."

Something began to glow among the rubble. The trio went to the location and cleared the rubble. Under a near ton of rock and torn stone, a golden blade gleamed at them.

"That's it," Jason said, lifting the sword into the air.

"Thanks for the help," Althea said, arriving with posse of Putty Patrollers, "I couldn't have found the sword without you."

Wes and Eric blocked Jason. They armed their Morphers and charged at the Putties.

Time Force Red armed his cannon Vector 1 and fired at an oncoming Putty, blasting a hole in its chest. The Quantum Ranger fired with his Quantum Defender, using his system's auto aim to deliver countless deadly blasts.

Jason moved back to the S.U.V, he understood the importance of the sword. While on his way over to the vehicle he was ambushed by a silver figure. The creature was humanoid, with metallic skin that had some highlights of blue. His yellow eyes flickered at the former Ranger as he raised his blade.

"Give me the Sword of Light," Delu demanded. The swordsman swung, but Jason dodged. The blade ran through the S.U.V, cutting metal as if it were butter.

The creature swung again, but Jason had managed to block using the Sword of Light. The two blades connected with a rush of electricity. The Sword of Light began to glow a golden color. There was a rush of blinding light, and Delu was thrown back.

Jason felt a heat growing within himself, he reached into his pocket to find his Dino Buckler and Power Coin were also radiating a brilliant glow. To the former Ranger's amazement, the cracks in his Morpher began to heal themselves. He could feel the sword reconnecting him to Morphin Grid, granting him a power he hadn't felt in ages.

Jason couldn't help but smile as Delu came charging towards him. He held out his Morpher, feeling the familiar rush in his gut. "It's Morphin' Time!" He felt the Morphin Powers swell around him. "Tyrannosaurus!"

Delu swung, but his blade connected with The Tyranno Ranger's Power Sword.

In all the time Jason had spent as a Ranger, no moment felt as satisfying as this one. He swung down at Delu, sending sparks and electricity though the swordsman.

The three Red Rangers regrouped. MMPR Red held both his Power Sword and the Sword of Light. "You might as well give up now!" Jason howled, "You couldn't beat two of us, what makes you think you fight all three of us?"

Althea laughed. "Two, three, it doesn't matter to me, I'll crush every Power Ranger that gets in my way." Dark energy swirled around the sorcerer. She crafted a hundred more Putties, using the dark energies of the Earth to summon them.

Time Red looked to the Quantum Ranger. "We're gonna need some more firepower." Energy pulsed around Time Force Red as he transformed into his Battle Fire armor. The Quantum Ranger nodded and summoned his Mega Battle armor.

The two Ranger charged at the Putties, blasting countless soldiers down with little thought. Time Force Red swung his Battle Fire Saber into a wave of Putties, slicing them into meaningless rock while the Quantum Ranger slide on his roller skate esk wheels and fired his twin rifles.

Tyranno Red and Delu continued their duel. The two warriors displayed equal strength and almost equal experience. "You are a skilled fighter," Delu admitted. "I expected nothing less from a child of Zordon."

"What do you want with the Sword of Light?" Jason asked, swinging both blades in an X formation, sending two lines of sparks across the Villain's armor.

The villain staggered back, smoke rising from his armor. He laughed at Jason. "I thought you'd never ask."

Jason heard shuffling behind him. He quickly turned to see Althea behind him, her hands glowing with purple energy. The Ranger was enveloped in this energy, weighing him down and spreading pain throughout his body.

Time Force Red and the Quantum Ranger rushed to the aid of the Tyranno Ranger, but it was too late, Althea held the Sword of Light firmly in her grasp.

"Before I obliterate you," She said to the two standing Rangers, "I should thank you."

Quantum Ranger fired his twin rifles at the villain. "Can it!"

The blasts harmlessly reflected off of her and were launched back at the heroes, knocking them both back and powering down their battlizers.

"It was your battles with Ransik that caused enough temporal imbalance to fracture the cage of the Dark One."

Delu stood with Aletha, he crossed his arms smugly, watching the three Red Rangers forced to the ground.

"I've waited centuries," Delu said darkly. "It's finally time to free the Dark One."

The Sword of Light began to shift into a dark shade of red, the gems engraved into flashed violet. Althea's hair stood up, and she slowly rose from the ground. "The Sword of Light has the ability to transfer Morphin Energy from one being to another."

"Yes," Delu said, "and when the Dark One is infused with enough Morphin Energy he will finally be strong enough to break free from his seal."

Jason watched in horror as a handful of Morphers appeared from Althea's pocket dimension, the Blue Zeonizer, the Green Rescue Morpher, the Pink Digitizer. They all floated to the sword and filled it with their energy.

The ground began to shake violently, and Jason could feel the sheer amount of power being drained into the sword, it was unlike anything he's ever felt before. Whatever this Dark One was, it could break out of anything if it got that power.

"Now," Delu commanded. "Give that almighty power to our Master!"

Althea's eyes glowed pure white. Her skin was crackling with dark energy, the corner of her mouth twitched. "Our Master?"

There was a thin stream of dark energy, it pierced Delu light a spear, going straight through his chest, leaving a dime sized hole. "You… You were supposed to free the Dark One…"

Althea laughed. "Why would I want to do that?" She asked bitterly. "I want to rule this galaxy, not play second fiddle to ancient fool."

Delu swung back and forth. His mouth opened to speak, but not a single word escaped. His body hit the ground, and Althea turned to the Rangers.

"Because you helped me I'll give you a swift death."Her body was completely enveloped in a dark energy, it hardened to form a spiky form, similar to Ranger armor, with a curved visor lined with silver. The Sword of Light had turned a deep crimson color, she aimed it at the three Rangers and it pulsed with dark magic.

Jason fought the magic holding him down. He couldn't give up now, not with that wannabe Rita arming her new toy right at him. Right as she launched her blade Jason found the strength to dodge, he rolled to the side, taking Eric and Wes with him.

She stalked towards them. "Just give up," She said boredly. "I have the both immense Morphin Power and dark magic, you couldn't stop me if you wanted."

She lifted her crimson blade, but an energy blast shot sparks across her body. She turned to the source of the blast. The Quantum Ranger held his Quantum Defender up. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to take me down."

While she moved towards Eric, Jason forced himself up. He could feel his Morphin Energy was almost gone, and his muscles burned. But you didn't spend a year as Mighty Morphin Red without learning a thing or two about resistance.

He felt a power within himself. It floated along the edge of his Morphin Energy, left from battles long ago, a small little wisp of something. He grabbed it, feeling the dark energy momentarily surge through him.

"Why don't you Rangers die?" Aletha asked bitterly.

Time Force Red stood himself up, aiming his Vector 1 and launching a red blast into her back. "Power Ranger's fight until the end."

All three Red Rangers stood, little did Wes or Eric know, but they were lending some of their energy to Jason, giving him just enough power to summon a forgotten mode.

MMPR Red charged at Aletha, a golden energy swirled around him, slowly forming the Dragon Shield. Armored Mighty Morphin Red armed both his Power Sword and Dragon Dagger at the Villain. She blocked with her sword, the two remained in a power struggle for a few moments, but her blade began to crack.

Light poured from the cracks in her dark blade. "I will destroy you!" She howled, sending a surge of energy from her body, knocking the three Rangers away from her. "I will become the next Empress of Evil, I will rule the galaxy."

The sky turned a deep maroon, and black lightning surged everywhere. The three Ranger regrouped. They all stood together, watching as the earth began to crumble.

"What can we do to stop her?" Eric asked, "She's literally tearing the world apart."

MMPR Red lifted Time Force Red's Vector 1. "We have to hit her with everything we've got."

The two Ranger nodded and put their hands on his shoulders. Jason could feel the four different Morphin Energies melting into one force. Time Force Red, Quantum Ranger, Dragon Ranger, Tyranno Ranger, they all fused into one. The Vector charged with immense energy. It surged with red electricity as it prepared to fire. "Red Ranger Strike!" The three of them yelled as a blast nearly the size of a bus came chugging towards Althea. The dark sorcerer tried to deflect it, but the moment the blast hit she knew it was over. It overwhelmed her, tearing apart her body at a molecular level, leaving nothing but smoke.

The three Rangers demorphed and fell to the ground, the sky cleared. Jason laughed, "You guys aren't half bad."

They all laid there for awhile, enjoying the feeling of victory.

* * *

The sun was quickly setting over Silver Hills. Jason stood next to his new motorcycle. Wes smiled at his new friend. "I hope this makes up for the one you lost."

"She doesn't the personality of my old one, but she'll do."

"Hey," Wes said, "We could use another Ranger."

Jason dismissed him before he even began. "No, no, no, don't even go there. I've got my own stuff to do. Besides, Silver Hills has more than enough Rangers to get them by."

Jason started his motorcycle, it roared to life in a way that was actually satisfying to the Tyranno Ranger.

"Call us if you need back up," Eric said, doing a Silver Guardian salute, "God knows it gets boring around here."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Jason said, he saluted to the two Rangers and drove off.


End file.
